Our Song
by The ORIGINAL Corky
Summary: Short sweet drabble. Murdock's convinced he and Face need a song, and feels he knows just the right one. ::MxF pairing::


A-Team Slash: Murdock x Face

"Our Song"

Murdock's POV

Short sweet drabble. Murdock's convinced he and Face need a song, and feels he knows just the right one. –Beach Baby by First Class

* * *

Every couple has a song, one that is special and significant for them. Ya know, the one that they dance to at their wedding, all slow and sweet like, snuggled up together whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. It's usually the song that was playing at an important time in their lives, and more often than not it's some slow sappy love song. I don't buy into the fact that "Everything I Own" or "I'll Be There" was playing on the radio during _everyone's_ first kiss or that everyone's first time in the backseat of a car was set to "Stand by Me" or "My Girl".

I mean, c'mon now! Hasn't there ever been a song with a beat so intoxicating that it makes ya just wanna listen to a thousand times in a row and dance around like a total lunatic before pullin' the one you love in for a good ol' fashioned kiss? That's how it was for me and Faceman. He'll never admit that it happened like that, but that's the God's honest truth! It wasn't the first time we kissed though, but it was definitely the first time music was playing when we kissed! So that's gotta count for something, right?

I dunno what it is about that song, but every time I hear those opening bass-drum count off beats, my sneakers start tapping, my shoulders start bouncing and my head moves side to side. I practically wore my 8-Track single of it out listening to it over and over again in our living room. I mean really, ya can't hear this song and not be in an amazing mood afterwards! I can be _just_ about to drift off on the couch with the radio on, and if this song starts up, I'm wide awake and bouncing around like an idiot.

See, Face and me, we don't have a song of our own. There was no music playing when we shared our first kiss, or the first time we made love or anything like that (though I kinda jokingly tell him that since the TV was on the first time we made love, that _Family Ties_ is our show, at least). I keep tellin' him that we need a song. And I really think that this one should be it.

I mean, I'm like an infectious disease when this song comes on and he's around. If you've never seen or heard him sing and cut loose, just wait till you get a load of this! He'll come home at night, beat from whatever he'd been doin' –scammin' someone no doubt—and be in a pissy mood, until I turn this little diddy on. Then it's a whole other enchilada. I mean, it's almost a miracle drug! I'll sing the main lyrics and he'll actually sing the backup back at me! We even both sing the same thing sometimes!

"Ahhhhh-Ahhhhh-Ah-Ahhhhhh-Ahhhhh-Ah-Ahhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhh-Ah…"

"_Do you remember back in old LA" _

"_Oh oh oh!"_

"_When everybody drove a Chevrolet"_

"_Oh oh oh!" _

"_Whatever happened to the boy next door?" _By this time, we're both grinning from ear to ear as I move to lightly poke at his chest and ruffle his blond hair. _"The suntanned crew cut all American male!"_

I can take him by the hands and get him to swing his arms side to side before his knees finally start to bounce a little bit in time with the music.

"_Remember dancin' at the high school hop?"_

"_Oh oh oh!"_

"_That dress I ruined with the Soda Pop"  
_

"_Oh oh oh! I never recognized the __**boy**__ next door! The beat up sneakers and the funny hair!" _That's right! Facewill actually change the words so it fits better for the two of us. The first time I heard him do that, I about died laughing! I never knew the guy had it in him! I mean, sure he has to be quick on his feet to run his scams, but hell, I didn't even know he knew the song well enough to change 'girl' to 'boy' and 'pony-tail' to 'funny hair'! It was AWESOME! Since that first time hearing him sing that line with those words, I let him take over that single main line.

"_Beach baby, beach baby, gimme your hand. Gimme something that I can remember. Just like before we can walk by the shore in the moonlight. Beach baby, beach baby, there on the sand, from July to the end of September. Surfin' was fun, we'd be out in the sun everyday…"_

By now, we're spinning each other around the room, singing at the top of our lungs. Never mind the words, of course we'd sing those, but we'd find ourselves boppin' and "ba-hum"ing the tune right along with it. I'm sure our neighbors below us are always just tickled pink when they hear us start to bounce on our toes, which quickly turns into us hopping and jumping from foot to foot.

Face and I can have a lot of fun when we go out, but I much prefer our nights of staying in and dancing like complete fools to that song. He'll pick on me and tell me it doesn't even have any real relevance to either one of us…which always makes me point out the obvious!

First off, he is _definitely_ the 'suntanned, crew cut, all American male'. You think of all American male, and first thing you see is high school star quarterback, blond hair and blue eyes. Uh, HELLO! That's Faceman to a Tee!

Next up, he's a beach bum! He's _MY_ beach baby! From July to the end of September I'm lucky if I can drag him back into our place much before ten pm! Though I gotta say, I do like it when he lets me tag along for his late night strolls along the beach. It's even better when we plop down on the grass and he kisses me under the moonlight. Yeah, I know, I'm a girl. Bite me, muchacho.

Then there's this whole business of driving a car to San Jose' and sayin' he'll wear my ring. Ok so that one's a bit more of a stretch…it was more like driving the Vette to Seaside…but we were _close_ to San Jose' at least! It was when we went to Seaside that I found out how big of a beach bum that guy could be and where he suggested we move in together.

So ya see? I really think that oughta be our song. Sure, we'd never be able to really dance to it at a wedding or anything…cuz I mean, it's not like we can get married yet, right? But maybe someday we'll be able to and when we do, I wanna be able to look at him and go, "C'mon Temp'ton, they're playin' our song! Let's go dance!" I wanna have him go out onto the dance floor with me and show everyone there that there's more to Templeton "Faceman" Peck than just a pretty face and scams! I wanna show 'em that he's my beach baby and no, not everyone's "song" has to be slow and sappy!


End file.
